Light of Norrath
by Rose Mistress
Summary: In the quaint city of Domino, Yugi is a 'normal' boy with a big secret. When a war starts in the land of Norrath, he has to go and save Norrath with help from his good friend and two demons lovers. Gift fic for Red Dragon of Egypt


Zypher: Well, so far, Red Dragon of Egypt has guessed right so as her prize, she requested a story of her own plot which I might say, is a good one. So I give to you, her EQ/YGO crossover one-shot, Light of Norrath.

Summary: In the quaint city of Domino, Yugi was a 'normal' boy with a big secret. When something happens in the land of Norrath, his secret is revealed in order to save Norrath. Will he be able to do so with the forces that are going against him, his friend and his two lovers?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Everquest. Not even I can come up with a good idea such as those. So no sue cause I have nothing on me worthy of being sued for.

Warning: Lemon in the center of the story. Beware if you don't like yaoi. Even though I don't know why I'm saying if you're reading the story in the first place. Don't like yaoi then make like an egg and beat it.

0

Light of Norrath

0

Yugi was sitting in his classroom, bored than he usually is. He was the best student in class and was already done with his work. Right now, he wanted to head back to the land of Norrath where he was more than a simple Domino High student. There, he was the God of Light in the YinYang Plane that was created only for him and his Necromancy using demon lovers who are the Gods of Darkness. How did this all came to be you ask? It was when he used to be beaten by almost every bully in the school because of his short stature. One of them, name Rokutsu, happened to be the worse out of the all, especially when he paired up with Ushio, the so called hall monitor.

Their torture is far worse than any he had to endure. They would always catch him when he's vulnerable and take him somewhere where no one would hear his screams of pain and anguish. That particular night, when they were about to torture him, was the night when he met the two that would change his life for the best.

-Flashback-

As the final school bell rang, Yugi was the first to get up and out of the school hoping to make it home before his two worse enemies could find him. Once he was outside school grounds, he sighed lightly, seeing that no one was around. He decided to take a walk around before he headed home. Unfortunately, this is what would cause part of his problem.

When it started to get dark, he started making his way back home, glad that he was able to go through the day without any problems. As he was going past an alley though, a hand shot out and grabbed him, dragging him back inside before he could scream out for help. He was slammed into the wall and looked up dazedly into the dark eyes of Ushio and the menacing blues of Rokutsu.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Yugi, walking out here _all alone_." Rokutsu said. "We didn't see you at all today so we thought about looking for you and you happened to cross our path as we were heading to your home. How lucky are we?" Ushio added. Yugi shivered in fear and tried to get away but was held down by Rokutsu's foot.

"Please, let me go." he whimpered but their cruel laughter drowned out his plea. But he didn't know, two people did hear his plea. They watched from the roofs, anger clear in their eyes. They sat and waited, anticipating for the right time to make their attack on the lowlife. "Well, Ushio, what should we do with him today?" Rokutsu asked.

"The same things as usual, take him then beat him to an inch of his life. He doesn't deserve to live anymore. He's getting boring anyway." Ushio said before they laughed heartily. They couldn't do a thing though when the two figures from above jumped down and stood in front of Yugi, growling lowly. Ushio and Rokutsu backed away.

"What are they?" Ushio asked. "How should I know?" Rokutsu answered angrily. One of the figures stepped before them, showing himself as a demon the same size as a stallion. To Yugi, from the way he looked, he almost resembled a Duel Monster card. _'Death Vorustagulf Dragon, that's what he looks like. Only he's like an alternate version of him with the body form like the Red Eyes Black Dragon.'_ Yugi thought.

"How dare you harm a child of such innocence? You will pay for this with your lives." The demon hissed before he went in to attack, not giving them a chance to do anything. He tackled down Ushio, knocking the wind out of him when he hit the ground harshly. Rokutsu tried to get away but the other blocked his way from getting out.

Yugi watched silently, wondering how the two demons even knew he was here. "Nothing you will do will make you escape our wrath. We have watched this child for a long time now and seeing him go through this every time we couldn't watch over him makes me sick to my stomach. You both will pay for this with your deaths." The first demon spoke as he raised his claw and slashed Ushio till he was nothing but a mutilated body in a pool of blood. Rokutsu watched his death with fear radiating off him in waves but he didn't show it. He only had one option left.

When the other demon wasn't watching him, he quickly ran over to Yugi and grabbed him, pulling a switchblade from his pocket. "Alright, I don't care whether you've been watching him or not, obviously he's your only weakness. If he was hurt in some way, you two would regret it." Rokutsu said, placing the blade closer to Yugi's neck. He whimpered and the two demons snarled but didn't move for his safety. "Let him go, now." The second demon spoke. "If you let me go, I will." Rokutsu said.

The first snorted before nodding. "Fine, you can go. But know this, we watch over him every minute and if you try to harm him again, you will end up like your friend." The demon hissed. "Oh, don't worry. I won't worry about him anymore cause..." he started and he slashed Yugi's neck deeply. "I'll take care of him now!" he finished and laughed as he ran off.

The two demons watched him go before the first nodded to the other and ran off after Rokutsu while the other tended to Yugi's fatal wound. Yugi looked up to the demon and would've gasped at the close similarity. "Help...me..." he spoke softly. "Don't worry, I will." he whispered and picked him up, bringing out a small crystal from the pouch tied to his waist and they were transported to the world of Norrath.

Yugi was losing blood fast and he started to feel lightheaded. But the demon wasn't going to let him die as he flew up to the Plane of Sky where Veeshan, Mother of all Dragons resided. He made it to the plane and went inside. "Veeshan! Veeshan, where are you?" The demon called and she appeared from another room. -Yes, Yami, what is it?- she asked before seeing Yugi in his arms. -What happened?- she questioned.

"We headed back down to Domino to watch over him and we saw him get caught by two bullies that always beat him. We never knew until now cause we were never there to watch over him when he was caught by those two. Anyways, we got there just in time to save him from getting hurt but one of them got away with a cheap trick and slashed his neck before running off. Aqua went after him and I brought him here. Can you please heal him before he dies?" Yami asked and she nodded. -Of course. Keara should still be in the healing wing. Hurry and take him there.- Veeshan said and he nodded before running off.

He entered the wing and a teenage girl looked toward him. "What's going on, Yami?" she asked before seeing Yugi and gasped. "Oh no. Place him on the bed and I'll take care of him." Keara said before heading over to a shelf filled with many of her spell books and she picked one off, looking through it before finding the spell she needed. Yami placed him on the bed gently and Keara got to work on healing Yugi's wound before he could die. Once the wound was fully healed and his blood was restored, she smiled towards Yami.

"He's fine now. All he needs is a good rest. You can stay here with him until he wakes up. I'm going to see about what going on with Lanys and Fironia. Seems they are about to start a war with one another." Keara said before she left the room. Yami watched her go before he walked over to Yugi's bedside and ran a claw along his arm lightly. _'Be well soon, little one.'_ he thought before he went to sleep beside his bed.

0

A few days later, Yugi woke up and looked around. _'Where am I? What happened?'_ he thought before everything that happened days ago flashed through his mind. _'That's right, Ushio and Rokutsu were about to kill me after having their little bout of fun with me and then two shadowed figures helped me. But Rokutsu slashed my neck and one of them said they were going to save me. I guess he really did.'_ he thought as he finally sat up. He looked around the room and could plainly tell he wasn't back in his room, or Domino for that matter.

_'Well, this isn't a dream either.'_ he thought as he got up, never knowing he woke up Yami. He sat up and looked onto the bed, seeing that Yugi was gone and got up. Yugi turned when he heard him and smiled softly. "Hi. Who are you and where are we, if you don't mind me asking?" he said softly. Yami smiled as well. "I'm Yami and you're in the Plane of Sky in the Land of Norrath. I took you from Domino so that wound could be healed before you could die." Yami explained and Yugi nodded.

"Thanks, for helping me. I didn't think someone would even know that I was getting hurt." Yugi said as he sat back down on the bed. Yami jumped up to sit beside him. "Like I told those two idiots that tried to harm you, Aqua and I have been watching over you for a while, when you were very young to be exact. Taking care of every bully that hurt you in the past. Those two however, happened to escape our eye and get you while we are not there to watch you to make sure you're safe. We wanted to wait before bringing you here but you needed to be saved and the doctors of Earth would not be able to help you as fast as my friend, Keara, did." Yami said.

Yugi nodded before yawning. Yami smiled again before letting him lie down. "Why don't you get some more sleep? You still need it." Yami said as he got off the bed. He nodded again and went to sleep once more.

Later that night, Yugi woke up just as Aqua, as his regular dragon form, came in with something for him to eat. "Ah, I'm glad I caught you at the right time. I bet you're hungry after being asleep for a few days." Aqua said and Yugi nodded as he took the tray from him and thanked him before he started to eat. Aqua sat beside him, asking him questions and such about his home and family. Seeing that Yugi was pretty much living a bad life, he knew this matter would have to be taken up to Veeshan.

When Yugi was asleep once more after his meal, he took the tray and left the room quietly, discarding the tray in the kitchen before heading towards Veeshan's hold. "Veeshan, I need to ask something of you." Aqua said. She looked to him. -What is it you need, Aqua?- she asked. He told her of what Yugi's life has been and she decided to fix this problem.

She called for Yugi to come into her hold and granted him celestial abilities of the Marr Twins, knowing that soon, he would need these abilities to save his life and many others. He thanked her for her gift and soon got word of skeletal beings attacking the Plane of Knowledge where Fironia resided.

Yami and Aqua went with Keara, taking Yugi along since he wanted to help and with his new power, they defeated the army. Veeshan thanked him for his help and soon, created a Plane just for him, Yami and Aqua. Even gave them bodies that any woman would faint over and make men jealous at their beauty.

He would have taken the offer if he wasn't homesick. He wanted to go back home, not worrying about the fact that his life was bad. Yami tried to convince him to stay but he knew he couldn't, not just yet. So with sadness, he and Aqua took him back and gave him a crystal that will transport him to the YinYang Plane when he was ready. He took it gratefully and hugged them before heading back inside his home.

He continued on with school, glad that no one bothered him as much as they did before for fear of being killed. _'Guess rumors went around quickly while I was gone.'_ Yugi thought. But as much as he was glad to be home and not have to worry about bullies, he still missed being back in Norrath and, surprisingly, missed Yami and Aqua just as much. He knew that his quick friendship with the two demons became more when he was there in Norrath and fighting side by side with them. He also knew that he needed to tell them so.

When it finally hit the weekend, he ran back home before taking the crystal he always kept close to him and transported to the YinYang Plane. He ran inside the castle and looked for Yami or Aqua. He finally found them in their shared room and ran towards them, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist and told them how much he missed them and how much he loved them as well. Yami smiled and hugged him back, telling him they wouldn't have it any other way. That same night, they showed their love for one another, knowing that their bond of love will never be broken.

After that night, they were never seen without one another and started to make their Plane more hospitable, inviting creatures of different worlds to their plane and adding foliage that was a while crystal color that made it look like the whole entire place was made from glass. Above in the perpetual night sky did two moons, one of a lilac color and another of a royal purple shined onto the plane. There was a large lake near the center of the plane that was of the same color and their castle was now done in a white crystal/obsidian mix to show that Light and Darkness will forever be intertwined.

-End Flashback-

The bell finally rang and Yugi left the classroom and headed towards his hidden spot where his mount rested. No one of Domino even knew about the land of Norrath and they want to keep it that way so Yugi never released his power to no one, not even to protect his life but that's where the Amulet of Protection that Keara gave to him came in.

It will always activate when physical harm is about to be done to him and places a protective barrier over him. He finally made it to the hidden portion of the forest that was in the park and a dark form pounced out from the bushes, tackling Yugi down. The large beast licked at his face and he giggled softly before pushing him away gently.

"It's nice to see you too, Ifrit. Now, how about we get back to the YinYang Plane. I bet Yami and Aqua is waiting for us." Yugi said and he nodded as Yugi climbed onto his back and transported them to the YinYang Plane with the crystal he kept. When they got there, Ifrit took him toward their shared room and Yugi got off his back when they reached the door.

He pat Ifrit's head once more before he opened the door. "Hi, Yami." Yugi said as he walked inside, Ifrit following behind him. Yami looked up and smiled. "Hey, Yugi. How was school?" he asked as he stood up from the desk and walked over to him.

"It's starting to get more boring as the days go by. I'm passed everything my teachers go through and get done with everything much faster than anyone in class. Maybe I should just tell them I'm transferring so I can stay here with you and Aqua. " Yugi murmured as he was picked up by Yami and taken over to the bed.

"Yes, that would be nice but then who would teach you what you need to know? You may be bored with schoolwork but that could come in handy one of these days." Aqua said as he came from an adjoined room, an Anacondaur (the one from FF8 this time) monster behind him.

"Well, you two could always teach me what I _want_ to know." Yugi said devilishly. Aqua laughed softly as he sat down on the bed beside him. "You are just becoming the devilish God of Light aren't you?" Aqua said. "I get it from you two." Yugi said as he pat the large, monstrous cobra's head. "So, what are we going to do today?" Yugi asked.

"We don't know. The war between Lanys and Fironia is still going on but we haven't heard of anything going wrong yet compared to the last time with the skeletal army Lanys sent to the Plane of Knowledge." Aqua said as he pat Anacondaur's head when he slithered over to him.

Yugi started to trace tiny patterns on Yami's chest. "Since we may be waiting a while, why don't we have a little night fun as usual." Yugi whispered seductively. Both Yami and Aqua could feel that change in his aura and started to growl with want. Yami laid him on the bed and straddled his waist. "You really _are_ becoming the devilish little god, aren't you? Taunting us with your voice and aura." Yami whispered as he kissed him lightly. Yugi returned the kiss before breaking it.

"Yes, I am. I blamed that on you two and Keara for giving me this handy ability for seducing such strong demons such as you and Aqua and submitting you both to my will." Yugi said as he caressed Yami's cheek lightly. Anacondaur and Ifrit left the room silently, never wanting to disturb them when night falls.

**_-Start of Lemon. Leave now if you don't like cause I won't warn you again.-_**

He growled again and kissed him softly, taking off his clothing along with Yugi's and started kissing and nipping down his chest. Yugi moaned softly at the elating pleasure that was starting to build up in the room and raised a hand over to Aqua who nuzzled it softly before moving over to kiss him lightly, silencing the moans that came from him for the time being. Yami continued to nip at Yugi's chest before licking a pert nub with the tip of his tongue, making Yugi cry out into Aqua's mouth. He smirked lightly before lifting his head and tapping Aqua's head.

He broke the kiss and look to him. "What?" Aqua questioned. "Would you like the honor of having the first go with him? I had the first run last time." Yami said and he nodded. "Sure." Aqua said as Yami moved out the way and Aqua took his spot. Yugi watched him quietly, panting lightly.

Aqua smirked down to him before kissing him again, his tail caressing the length of his body. Yugi moaned through the kiss, his hand moving up to tangle into Aqua's softened spines. Yugi broke the kiss lightly and licked his cheek softly, tasting the natural taste of Yugi's skin. He moaned again, moving his hand to caress Aqua's snout. "Please, take me now. Who knows when we might be called to help if Lanys makes another attack." Yugi whispered breathlessly.

Aqua nodded and sat up. Yami reached into the side table drawer and took out a jar of oil. He handed it to Aqua and he thanked him before opening the jar and coating his fingers with the oil. With care, he started to prepare Yugi, relishing in the moans he let out as he did so. Once he was fully prepared, Aqua coated his own growing arousal and with one swift yet gentle thrust, he embedded himself inside the younger god. Yugi cried out in pleasure as he felt Aqua enter inside of him and gripped the spikes along Aqua's neck tightly.

Aqua snarled lowly with pleasure, lust and desire running through his veins as he started to pump inside of Yugi, claws digging into the mattress. Yugi moaned and cried out as he started to immediately move in time with Aqua's thrusts, his small hands still gripping at Aqua's spines.

It didn't take long for the both of them to reach their peak of passion and cried out each other's names as Aqua released inside of Yugi and Yugi released all over Aqua's chest and stomach. Yugi panted harshly but a smile was on his face as he closed his eyes, relishing in the afterglow of his climax.

**_-End of lemon. Hoped you all enjoyed-_**

Aqua smiled softly as he licked Yugi's cheek before pulling out of him gently and lied down beside him. "Looks like I took it out of you this time. Why don't you relax a bit?" Aqua said. Yugi opened glassy eyes and looked to him. "No, I'm fine and ready for another go." Yugi said, turning onto his side and wrapped his arms around Aqua's neck. He laughed softly. "Get some rest, Yugi. You'll be tuckered out if Yami takes his turn before you can relax a bit." Yugi pouted but smiled once more and snuggled up into Aqua's neck.

"Oh fine but you owe me, Yami." Yugi said, looking towards the other demon. "Don't worry. I'll remember but like Aqua said, take a break first and then I'll have my turn with you." He nodded and snuggled up once more under Aqua's chin and soon fell asleep. Yami watched them quietly before he wrapped a wing around them both and fell asleep beside them.

0

Later in the day, a knock was heard on the door and Yami woke up before looking to the door. "Enter." he called and a Nightstalker beast walked inside and bowed before them. "Master Yami, I have some grave news from Lady Keara." the Nightstalker spoke. He sat up when he heard this.

"What's going on?"

"In the last few hours, the situation of Lanys and Fironia was growing and their war gotten close to the swamps, driving the Frogloks out of their home since they just recently got ambushed by a group of Warrior Trolls that joined in on the war. The trolls are now gaining more territory and Lady Keara enlist I ask you and Master Aqua for help to take them out and get Master Yugi to go and stop the war between Lanys and Fironia before its gets more out of hand than it already is." The Nightstalker explained.

He nodded before he shook Yugi and Aqua awake gently and told them of what happened. "This is terrible. We must go and help her." Yugi said before looking to the Nightstalker. "Go and tell Keara we'll be at the swamps soon. We need to be armed and ready for anything that may happen while we're heading there." Yugi said and the beast nodded before running out of the room once more to deliver the message. Yami got up from the bed and a wisp of shadows surrounded him, donning him in his battle armor, the polished black plates gleaming in the faint moonlight shining through the room.

"Come on, we must hurry and get ready before something happens." Yami said as he fingered the handle of his Death Blade, a sword so sinister that not even Innoruuk would dare face him when the blade is unsheathed. They nodded and got up from bed, shadows wrapping around Aqua while a bright light surrounded Yugi, donning them both in their armor as well. Aqua was almost the same as Yami except the plates was made from fallen scales that were shed off of him while he was in his demon form, making his armor unbreakable.

Yugi's armor was white, polished enough to make it look like it was glowing. His sword was strapped to his side, the blade itself forged from the ancient fires of the elven, celestial and angelic magics. "Ok, I'll go and look for Lanys or Fironia. Most likely they will be fighting each other. You two go and help Keara with taking the trolls out from swamps. Please, be careful." Yugi said as he walked over to them and placed a kiss on their cheeks.

"We'll be fine. This job sound a lot easier than the one you will do. We wish for you to be careful and not get hurt. Take the Skywings and more of the Nightstalkers if needed. The Shissars that live here and the Wyverns will accompany us." Yami said and he nodded before he called for Ifrit.

Ifrit ran inside, he too also in his flaming battle armor which won't harm Yugi but the opposite would go for his enemies. Yugi climbed onto his back and pat his side before he ran off. Yami and Aqua watched him go before they shifted into their demon forms and flew out towards the swamps.

It didn't take long before Yugi came upon the carnage of the war between Lanys and Fironia. The skeletal armies Lanys sent out were fighting with warriors that Fironia called for. Lanys and Fironia themselves were fighting with one another though Yugi can tell Fironia was trying to talk sense to Lanys.

"Come on, Ifrit, we need to go to them." Yugi said before looking to the Skywings and Nightstalkers. "You guys go and help Fironia's side before they get defeated. I don't want to lose any of you." Yugi told them and they nodded before making their way towards the fighting groups.

Ifrit made his way past them and started for where Lanys and Fironia were fighting. "You two, stop this now!" Yugi said and they stopped when they heard him. "The God of Light! What are you doing here, stopping our war?" Lanys hissed. "You don't need to fight her. I still don't know why you continued to fight with her. You can make peace with her if you think about it." Yugi said. "I don't need to make peace with her. She's my enemy just like Tunare is an enemy to my father." Lanys hissed.

"But that doesn't mean you have to fight her. You two don't have to be like your father and Tunare. There is no need for this. With your fighting, you are hurting the lands of Norrath. This war alone may have caused many of the races to flee from their homes. Not only that but think of all the deaths you caused Lanys with your skeletal armies attacking any planes they come pass?" Yugi said and she finally let her sword down, thinking about the possibilities.

"He is right. I have heard from Veeshan as she watched upon the destruction caused by your armies. They're devastating and the more we fight, the more damage we cause to Norrath. This is much worse than the battle done by your father and Tunare. With this, it may cause an even bigger war than the Battle of Kithicor Forest and that would be just as tragic as that battle." Fironia said as she put down her weapon as well.

Lanys looked down in shame and then remembered something. "Wait, that means, my father is breaking one of the rules of none interference with Norrath. Because of this war I caused because of his influence, we're destroying the lands of Norrath and he didn't do anything to stop me whatsoever. We must tell the other gods of this and tell them to drop that rule as well." Lanys said as she dismissed the skeletal armies.

Yugi nodded. "I need for you and Fironia to do that for me. I must go check on what's happening at the swamps. The Frogloks were ambushed and I want to see if they were able to be rid of the troll warriors there. If the gods don't listen, send this Onyx Skywing back to me and I'll see what I can do." Yugi said and they nodded as the Onyx Skywing floated beside them. Yugi nodded to them before he left, heading towards the swamps.

It didn't take long to defeat the trolls but more kept coming by orders of their leader. "Kill them! Kill them all!" the leader troll growled. Yami and Aqua kept fighting off trolls that were attacking, rearing their heads back when some jumped onto their necks. Keara flung more away with her claws when they tried to go after Yami and Aqua again.

/"This is becoming too much! There's just too many of them!"/ Keara hissed as she slapped away a few more before calling on some beasts to help. "We will get them all. We have to go after the leader but we can barely get past these minor annoyances." Aqua said as he breathes black fire onto those that were coming after him and reared his head back to free his neck from the invading trolls.

"I'm coming you guys!" Yugi said as Ifrit jumped over the mass of them and slashed at those that continued to come after them. They screeched and wailed in pain when they were hit by the holy blade. Ifrit growled as Yugi jumped off his back. "Ifrit, hold them back with Meteor Strike. We'll devise a plan to go after the leader." Yugi said as he nodded as he ran into the fray, burning many with his armor.

Yugi ran over to them. "So, what's the situation here?" Yugi asked. "We're struggling with taking the leader down. He runs off when we get close and send hordes of trolls at us to the point where we can't fight them off. The more we kill, the more that show up." Yami said. Yugi nodded.

Unknown to them, the leader of the trolls was watching him and had a plan as he snuck off, making sure to not catch Ifrit's attention as he went by. "We need to find him. I vote we split up and look for him. Ifrit's Meteor Strike should hold them back along with the Wyverns and Shissars that are battling with them as well." Yugi said and they nodded as they split up, looking for the leader.

The leading troll watched as they split up before heading in the same direction Yugi was going. When he was in front of the boy, he jumped out from his hiding spot and faced him. "So, you're the God of Light I've been hearing so much about." The leader spoke. Yugi glared in anger and held up his sword. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? You sent a whole race from its home and I'm not letting you get away with it." Yugi growled. The leader smirked before snapping his finger and a group of burly looking trolls surrounded him.

"I will and you're going to be my bait to get those Gods of Darkness and the Red Dragon off my tail." the leader said as two of the trolls grabbed Yugi before he could make a move to kill them off. "Let go! Let go of me this instant!" Yugi shouted.

His shout was heard by Yami and Aqua and they made their way towards and snarled when they saw the leader holding Yugi at knife point. _'Doesn't this bring back unwanted memories?' _Yami thought before growling. "Let go of him before you lose your life."

"I don't think I will. Give me what I want and I will do so." the leader said.

"Fine, what do you want?" Aqua asked. "Leave the swamps and let us go on about our business." the leader demanded. Aqua hissed in anger. "No, this swamp belongs to the home of the Frogloks. I suggest you just take your trolls and head back to wherever you came from. The war between Lanys and Fironia is over." Yami said.

"I don't care about the war, the war already did its part for us and we're not going to lose it. Either give us what we want or this god dies." the leader said once more, the edge of the knife touching Yugi's neck. That did it, Yami's eyes turned as even darker shade of red and Yugi knew he already went into a rage, a deadly thing to provoke from him or Aqua.

They will do anything to make sure he's safe and if they're this stubborn, they're just shortening their death wish. "Fine, you want to be stubborn, then let that be what causes your death here and now." Yami said darkly as darkness surrounded his form and with a short command, the shadows shot out, stabbing the trolls dead in their hearts, ending their life quickly.

The leader dropped Yugi onto the ground and tried to run off but Aqua appeared before him, claws glowing a blood red. "This is where you die. Let this spot be a reminder to never mess with the Gods of Darkness or their life mate." Aqua snarled as he stabbed the ground with his claws and a large shock wave surrounded the area, leaving a large crater in the ground.

The leading troll's skeleton was all that remained of him, his skin, armor and other bodily organs melting away from Aqua's Demon Wrath poison spell. He snarled once more before he calmed down by Yugi's touch.

"Come on, let's get to the Plane of Sky. I have a feeling Fironia and Lanys called the gods to head up there." Yugi said and he nodded as they all left, after calling for Keara and sending the beasts back to the YinYang Plane.

0

"No, absolutely not. We're not letting the rule down." Mithaniel said. "But you must. This rule is affecting all of Norrath as well as us." Fironia said. "We will not listen to such nonsense. Yes, we are grateful you told us of what Innoruuk was doing but we're not dropping the rule of none interference with Norrath. The children should learn on their own what and what would not affect Norrath because of their actions." Prexus said. That said, Yami, Aqua, Keara and Yugi came in, the Onyx Skywing Fironia sent back down there beside them.

"What's going on here?" Yugi asked. "Fironia and my daughter are trying to convince us to drop the no interference rule." Innoruuk said. "But you must drop the rule. I know you all heard of what happened between Lanys and Fironia. And no one was there to stop it at all until Yami, Aqua and Yugi did so because I told them it was getting out of hand. What makes you think the other children won't turn out to do the same thing to harm Norrath's lands? With you, as their parents, to not reprimand them and tell them what their actions may cause on Norrath, their won't be a Norrath to live in." Keara said.

"She is right. If you don't do so, as gods, where do you expect the races to live? On Earth? Do that and you will just cause them to lose their lives there. Send humanoid animals onto Earth will do nothing but cause a bigger war between humans and Norrath races. You don't want to lose more than you did because you didn't stop the war between Lanys and Fironia, do you?" Yugi questioned them. They thought about and knew he was right. As gods, they should be protecting the lands of Norrath and its inhabitants, not let them get killed off shamelessly because they didn't want to interfere.

-You all know he is right. Do not ponder on it so much. The children need to learn from you all, as their parents, that they need to watch their actions when on Norrath. Your anger towards them doesn't help all that much either. We need to prove our strength and authority to them and they will be brought back.- Veeshan said.

They nodded. "Fine, we shall drop the rule then. If our children cause another problem that may turn out worse than the war between Lanys and Fironia, we will stop them so that no one will be hurt because of it." Mithaniel said.

Yugi smiled and thank them before they all left the Plane of Sky, heading back to their own planes. Keara flew beside Yami and Aqua. /"I thank you both for helping them sort that problem out. Who knows what might have happened if you didn't speak with them."/ Keara said. "The only thing I can think of is that we may have had another war on our hands." Yugi said. She laughed before she told them goodbye and headed back to the Plane of Sky. They soon made it back to the YinYang Plane and relaxed in their room after dismissing their armor.

"This has been a long day."

"I know but we did a lot for the land of Norrath. If we didn't go to help, the war would've still been going on, the gods would have kept that rule and more races would've either lost homes or die because of the reckless fighting." Yami said. Yugi nodded as he lied upon Yami's chest. Yami suspected him to be asleep until he heard his voice. "Don't think I forgotten you owe me something from earlier." Yugi said smugly.

Yami laughed softly before bringing Yugi closer to him and kissed him softly. "I never would've guessed that you would forget anyways, my devilish yet gorgeous little god." he said.

0

Zypher: There, all done with the one shot. I hope you enjoyed your story Red Dragon. Of course, being me, I don't know if half the info I wrote is right because I still haven't played one version of EQ for the PC yet. I will one of these days so I know exactly what I'm writing but that won't happen for a while, I'm broke! -cries- But anyways, for those that read this one shot, I hope you all enjoyed and thank Red Dragon for the plot since she won the contest I had in Little Red Riding Hood. Don't try peeking at her review to get the answer for the contest, I know you would XD. Ok, enough of my talk, see ya later.

Note: Aqua's demon form may only be used in this story. The only reason why it's different from the other times you read about him in his demon form because I wanted to used Death Vorustagulf Dragon as part of his demon form. He looked so cool and combining him with Aqua was too good to pass up. Anyways, here's the info on the card.

Death Vorustagulf Dragon

DRAGON / EFFECT

For every monster destroyed and sent to graveyard, your opponent takes an additional 500 points damage. Also for any normal or instant magic used by either player, add 200 attack points to this card. (Applies to opponent turn also.)

ATK/2200 DEF/1700


End file.
